memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Siege
A murderer strikes on Deep Space Nine, which brings a hostile Cardassian task force to the station. Plot Summary From the book jacket: When Deep Space Nine™ is forced to curtail entry to the wormhole due to increased graviton emissions, an air of biting tension settles over the station. But when this anxiety leads to the murder of an Edeman religious leader, Commander Benjamin Sisko and Security Chief Odo realize they face a larger problem. The missionary is only the first to die, soon Sisko and Odo have more lifeless bodies on their hands and a killer who strikes without motive. Then, both the Edemans and Cardassians arrive threatening to destroy the station unless the murderer is given to them for retribution. Now in order to save Deep Space Nine and stop the killing, Odo must try to destroy a powerful assassin who is the only link to his mysterious past. Chapter Two The Bajoran wormhole is emitting a high flux of neutrinos that is getting progressively higher. This phenomenon begins leading the command staff to worry about the wormhole's possible collapse. This instability causes Sisko to order the wormhole closed to traffic. Chapter Five Dr. Bashir examines the son of the Edemian spiritual leader shortly before an Edemian missionary is killed in his quarters. Background This is the first official novel in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels. Despite the identical title, this novel bears no relation to the second-season episode "The Siege." Characters Main * Chief Miles O'Brien * Keiko O'Brien * Molly O'Brien * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax : This novel claims that Dax hadn't been a female "for over eighty years" prior to being joined with Jadzia. * Odo : ''Odo says he's been living among Bajorans for "half a century." * Commander Benjamin Sisko : At Starfleet Academy, Sisko's nickname was "Dead-Eye" due to his proficiency with a phaser. * Major Kira Nerys * Quark * Jake Sisko * Doctor Julian Bashir * Shapeshifter : Arriving on a ship bound for the Gamma Quadrant, this being had the same abilities as Odo. He savagely murdered an Edemian missionary. Other ;Lieutenant Chafin : Chafin was a relief science officer at Ops. :Lieutenant Chafin is likely a reference to sci-fi fan T. Alan Chafin. ;Mas Marko : '''Mas Marko' was the premier spiritual leader of the Edema system. He claimed to be doing the work of the holy K'olkr and was not pleased when denied entry into the wormhole, but relented when showed proof of the destructive capability of the wormhole's subspace compression. Marko stayed on the station with his wife Azira, his son Rasa, and two retainers, Del and Lobb, until passage was again possible. He was nearly seven feet tall and had a very deep voice. Marko's retainers always walked behind him, never in front of him. : Soon after arriving on Deep Space Nine, Mas Marko set up a booth hoping to spread the word of the Edemian deity K'olkr. ;Del :Del was one of Mas Marko's retainers. ;Lobb :Lobb was one of Mas Marko's retainers who was new to Edemian missionary work. His manner was somewhat less formal than his colleague, Del, even offering to shake hands with Commander Sisko instead of bowing in deference. Lobb was savagely killed by a mysterious shapeshifter. He had no family save for those in the Order. ;Azira :Azira was the wife of Mas Marko, mother of Rasa, and daughter to Eweeun and Kragar. Mas Marko allowed Commander Sisko to address her as Azira. ;Rasa :Rasa was the son of Mas Marko and Azira, roughly ten Earth years in age. Sisko thought he appeared sickly and ordered Dr. Bashir to examine him. Bashir diagnosed the boy with having panoria and treated him despite his parents' religious objections. ;Glav :Glav was a Ferengi associate of Quark. He had a triangular brown spot on his eye ridge and spoke in a low drawl. Quark sabotaged a major investment deal for Glav by offering material for a lower price. This drove Glav into near bankruptcy, save for some seemingly worthless property on planet Xerxes Six which yielded a massive deposit of calvinum. Glav's sale of the rare calvinum to the Byfrexians made him very wealthy. So wealthy was Glav, he asked Quark to help him buy Deep Space Nine from the Bajoran Provisional Government. ;Gotto Lon :Gotto Lon was a Cardassian envoy for Gul Dukat. He visited Deep Space Nine on Dukat's behalf as a reminder of his commander's presence. ;Meyer :Meyer was a Starfleet security officer assigned to Deep Space Nine. ;Boyajian :Boyajian was a Starfleet security officer assigned to Deep Space Nine. :Boyajian previously appeared in Peter David's novels, ''Strike Zone and Vendetta as a security officer aboard the USS Enterprise-D. The character also appeared in the New Frontier novels, Once Burned and The Two-Front War as a security officer aboard the [[USS Grissom|USS Grissom]] and [[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur]], respectively.'' ;Tang :Tang was a Starfleet officer assigned to Deep Space Nine. References [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]], Ten Forward, gold-pressed latinum, Ferengi, Ops, Trill, Bajoran wormhole, Gamma Quadrant, Curzon Dax, Quark's, Borg, [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]], Nog, Rom, Garak, I'danian spice pudding, synthale, Jennifer Sisko, Earth, aphasia virus, Prime Directive ;Abbott and Costello :Abbott and Costello were a comedy team from Earth that starred in a number of films from 1940 to 1956. Miles told Keiko about the comedy team, which she considered to be an archaic reference. ;Elvis Presley :According to Keiko, Miles had insisted on naming their first child Elvis if it had been a boy. :This is a reference to Colm Meany's character in the film, ''The Commitments, who regarded Elvis Presley more highly than the Pope. This conflicts with information in TNG: "Disaster", where he wants the boy's name to be Michael.'' ;tri-esta :The tri-esta was a unit of money, in coin form, used by the Ferengi. :This may the name of the coin seen in DS9: "The Nagus." ;subspace compression :In the novel, Dax described this phenomenon as space naturally closing rips in its "fabric," like wormholes. ;Tellarites :A '''Tellarite' was a patron at Quark's while another was a traveler en route to the Gamma Quadrant. ;internet :Bashir mentions seeing news about the impending Borg attack on the internet. ;Edema system :The Edema system is the home star system of the Edemians and a long way from Deep Space Nine. ;Edemians :Edemians are humanoids from the Edema system. Their skin is usually a shiny ebony while their eyes are a gleaming red. Bashir regarded them as a fairly hardy race. Edemians follow a set of rules called Siilar that help them live life in accordance with their deity, K'olkr. Upon death, a funeral must be held on Edema within twelve hours in order for the soul to be with the eity K'olkr. ;K'olkr :K'olkr is the deity worshipped by the Edemians. ;calvinum :Calvinum is a rare substance used by the Byfrexians to power their ship engines. Glav sold his entire supply for two million bars of gold-pressed latinum. ;Byfrexians :Byfrexians are an alien race who value calvinum and will willingly pay "an arm and a leg" for a single gram. :The Byfrexians also figure into Peter David's novel, [[Imzadi (novel)|''Imzadi]].'' ;Xerxes Six :Xerxes Six is a planet where Glav lived for a time on some property he owned there. He eventually discovered a deposit of calvinum that he later sold to become quite wealthy. ;Ferengi Bureau of Audit :The Ferengi Bureau of Audit is an agency in the Ferengi government that audits the assets of Ferengi citizens. :This novel was written before the establishment of the Ferengi Commerce Authority in "Family Business", though it is possible that the Ferengi Bureau of Audit could be an arm of the FCA. ;Boffin :The Boffin are an alien race. A Boffin was a traveler en route to the Gamma Quadrant. :This may be a reference to the hobbit ancestors of the Baggins family in J.R.R. Tolkien's ''The Lord of the Rings. ;Amorphous :Amorphous is the shaper of Ferengi dreams of avarice. In Ferengi culture, lying in the name of Amorphous is "simply not done." ;Orions :An Orion was a customer at Quark's and was rather irritated with his beverage. A dissatisfied Orion once caused extensive damage to Quark's bar. ;panoria :Panoria is a terminal medical condition unique to Edemians and two other unspecified alien races. Approximately three percent of Edemians are susceptible to this viral disease, which gradually shuts down all metabolic processes if left untreated. Symptoms include elevated pulse rate, nausea, fever, and body aches. Siege, The de:Die Belagerung (Roman)